


S'mores

by random_firework



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anorexic Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: Written for the Supernatural Prompt Challenge of September 2016. The theme was "childhood" and my prompt was "s'mores". I hope you'll like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Prompt Challenge of September 2016. The theme was "childhood" and my prompt was "s'mores". 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

The first time you eat s’mores  
(Four years old snot-nosed kid,  
Motel room cold and damp)  
Your big brother is here  
Sparkles in his eyes  
Steadies your hand with his  
Keeps you safe from the fire

_Habits become traditions  
Fire and smiles grow stronger  
Big brother still here, always_

It’s the tenth time and you’re thirteen  
Fireworks explode in the sky  
(Dad would never let you do that)  
Your two mouths taste like chocolate  
You’re shaking and you’re not sure why  
The room is probably still damp  
But his arms keep you so warm  
That you forget what cold feels like

_Giggles in the dark crackle like fire  
Companions in this dreamy sweet reality  
You and him against the rest of the world_

Another summer, another age  
Sixteen and your body changes  
That’s your fault, only yours  
It’s not his, never, ever  
Makeshift nest falls apart  
The fire is weaker  
Smiles, tighter

Some s’mores on the table  
And concerned eyes on you  
(Motel room still damp,  
a little too cold)  
So you try to hide  
Brittle bones, big clothes  
But he sees through

_You don’t eat s’mores  
You don’t eat at all  
Not anymore_

Empty plates  
Fall and break  
Lips stay closed  
Fists fly  
You scream  
He cries  
(You leave)

**

_Summers come and go  
S’mores far away now  
But not forgotten_

In the end you grow old  
And big brother does too  
(But the motel rooms are  
The same, still damp, still cold)  
Eyes and laughter like fire  
He holds out a s’mores-filled plate  
His hand shakes, you steady it

They’re the last ones you’ll ever eat  
Chocolate in his mouth your last taste  
Before your fire dies away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
